Wikkid Halloween
by ashleigh granger
Summary: Another Holiday series story including Em/J/B.


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. I wish I owned Jasper and Emmett, but I just don't have that kind of luck.

AN: sorry it's been so long, I don't even have a good excuse, all I know is that every time I sit down to type something, it comes out crap. Better late than never, I know Halloween was last week, but I hope everyone had a good one.

A Wikkid Halloween

BPOV

Halloween is my favorite holiday, but I have to say that some people like to try to ruin things for me.

That was the only thing flitting through my mind when I was pounced on by one hundred pounds of over caffeinated pixie.

"Alice…how the fuck did you get into my house?"

"Rosalie gave me a key and told me to come get you up out of bed, and over to their house to prepare for this awesome party they have planned. Sogetyourassupoutofbedandlet'sgo!"

"Breathe demon pixie."

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Real mature Mary Alice."

"I don't have to be mature, I'm cute as a button."

I got out of bed muttering about delusional demon pixies and the fact that I was awake at fucking seven on a Saturday. I walked my ass to the shower and jumped in before it even had a chance to warm up. The cool water finished waking me up, and by the time I got out and dried off I felt a little better.

I felt so good I shot off a text to miss Rosalie letting her know that I would get her back for me being harassed by her cousin.

I walked down to the kitchen to find Alice sitting at my breakfast bar with a starbucks cup in her hands and one sitting on the other side of the counter.

"Bella, can I convince you to escort someone to the party tonight?"

"No, are you going to dress up as a naked cherub and start shooting people in the ass with heart tipped arrows?"

"No, but I have this friend, his name is Laurent. He needs a date, and so do you."

"Alice I don't need a date to go to some party that my fucktard of a brother and his devil of a wife are holding. Aside from that, I'm happy being single."

"Seriously." She sounded so awestruck by that fact, it was kind of insulting actually.

I grabbed my bag, and walked to the door to wait for Alice to do whatever it was she was doing in my bathroom. She came out a couple of minutes later, noticing that I didn't have a costume.

"Before you say it, no, Alice I am not dressing up tonight."

The look she gave me was almost heartbreaking.

"But I already bought you a costume, it's in your bedroom at Edward's house. I promise you'll like it."

"Oh alright Pix, if it will make your evil little self happy I'll wear it."

"Yay!"

After that I was pulled bodily out of the house by a small force of nature that reminded me of a tornado.

I rode with Alice in her banana yellow Porsche to my soon to be deceased brother's house. As soon as we got there I jumped out of the car, prepared to lay down on the ground and kiss the pavement. Yes folks the pixie drives like a demon bat out of hell. I don't think I have ever been so scared in a car.

Right about then my brother decided to make an appearance. Have I ever mentioned how jealous of my brother I am? Well, I am. He can roll out of bed, run his fingers through his perpetually tousled sex hair and look like a damn male model. It is so not fair.

"Bee, what's wrong? You look like you're going to hurl."

"Keep that maniac away from me, and don't ever send her to get me again."

The fucker laughed at me.

So I slapped him and walked away.

"Oh come on sissy, don't be that way. I love you."

"Yeah well, if you keep pulling shit like forcing me into these parties you insist on throwing for every godforsaken holiday I will rethink my love for you oh brother mine."

I disappeared into the house to find Rosalie so I could give her a piece of my mind.

Before I could get any farther than the entryway I heard a voice that I very rarely hear unless there's a funeral or something. I turned and sure enough I locked eyes with my favorite person in the world.

"PETER!"

"Bumble-Bee!" as he said this I was enveloped in a massive bear hug and swung around in circles until I was so dizzy I couldn't stand up straight.

I missed my cousin so much, he's the greatest person in the world, and his wife is so completely awesome it isn't funny. Speaking of…

"Where's Char, and what the hell are you doing here? You could have told me you were coming."

"Char is taking a nap, and I would have told you, but it was a last minute decision to come in."

I ran up the stairs before he finished his sentence and skidded to a halt in front of the door to the guest room they always use. I quietly opened the door and climbed into the bed with Char.

I guess I fell asleep, when I woke up there was a lot of movement in the house, and Peter was laying on the other side of the bed. Charlotte was looking straight at me. I hugged her and got out of bed to go to my room to see what kind of torture the evil fun size pixie was going to inflict on me.

The costume wasn't half bad. It was a black skirt with a ripped hemline, a pink corset, and a set of pink and black wings. One look at the tag told me that I was evidently going to be something called a graveyard fairy. I sucked it up and started to get ready. I was just flipping my head back up after brushing my hair out into waves when I noticed someone sitting on my bed. I shrieked before I realized who it was. And it wasn't just one someone, it was two someones.

Jasper was leaned against my headboard looking all kinds of sexy in his confederate soldier uniform, while Emmett was kind of creepy in his joker get up.

Emmett walked up to me first, grabbed me, and kissed me hard for a moment. When he pulled away from me he picked me up and sat me on Jasper's lap. Jasper's kiss was nothing compared to Emmett's. He pulled me in and met my lips with his own in the softest of kisses. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held as tight as I could. I felt Emmett come up behind me and sit down on the bed. When he started rubbing my back I broke away from Jasper and turned to look at him.

"I'm so happy you guys are here. It's been entirely too long since I saw you two."

Jasper spoke up "we agree with you, and we have some good news. You might not ever have to be away from us for any ungodly length of time again."

"What do you mean Jasper? Emmett, what is he talking about?"

It was Emmett that answered my question.

"We just accepted transfers to move here. We're supposed to start in two weeks. We need to find a place to stay, and we want you to help us."

"Well, where are you staying until you find a place?"

"At the hotel, Jasper and I rented a room for the whole two weeks. We hope to move out of the hotel by then, but if we can't find anything, we will still be staying here."

"How about the two of you move out of the hotel and stay with me until you find a place?"

"Are you sure? Jasper and I have no problem sleeping in a hotel."

"Yes I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be sure? I want you two to stay with me."

Jasper chose that moment to come into the conversation. "If you want us to come stay with you we will. We've missed you entirely too much to stay away from you for very long."

"Awwww I missed you guys too."

With that I kissed them both and skipped from the room. Channeling the over hyper demon pixie?

I made it downstairs and realized that my idiotic brother and his crazy wife decided to make this party happen during the afternoon and night. Almost everyone had already arrived. I looked around to see the devil pixie dressed up as, what else, Tinkerbelle. I walked over to her and got a face full of glitter.

"Damnit Alice" I managed to cough out. "Where are the two responsible for this monstrosity of a party?"

"Ummm I honestly have no clue, just look for Bonnie and Clyde." With that she took off chasing what looked to be our friend James dressed as Harry Potter.

I turned around and was met head on with a very scantily clad Victoria, her hair temporarily dyed brown, and she was brandishing a piece of wood that I assumed was a wand. Oooooh she must be the adult version of Hermione, but that means that Laurent was around here somewhere, I wondered if she had managed to make him dress as Remus Lupin wearing a collar. I just laughed and walked away.

I was still looking for my brother and his evil woman when I felt teeth at my neck. Thinking it was Emmett or Jasper I turned around, fully intending to give them a piece of my mind when I came face to face with Carlisle Cullen.

"Dude, what's with the teeth?"

"Well I'm supposed to be a vampire, and you looked like you needed a good bite."

"Yeah well, find your woman. I thought I saw her running around dressed as a goddess or something like that."

"You would be right, I tried to convince her to dress as a sexy vampire, but she was adamant about being Athena this year."

"Can't say as I blame her, have you seen my douchebag of a brother?"

"The gangster boy was at the bar the last time I saw him. I think he lost his better half."

I kissed him on the cheek and headed to the bar. Along the way I ran into Freddy Kreuger and realized that Victoria couldn't convince anyone to be a submissive werewolf tonight. Hmm I never thought I would see a black Freddy with dredlocks. But somehow Laurent was working it pretty well.

I damn near pissed myself when I ran into my cousin again. The fucker was dressed as an honest to god cowboy, complete with spurs and chaps. And Charlotte wasn't making the laughter die down any time soon. She was the female version of the fucker.

I finally located my dear dear brother, and before I could open my mouth a drink was shoved into my empty hand.

"I heard you were looking for me, so I figured I would go with an alcoholic peace offering."

"Good idea. Now tell me why your wife saw fit to send the evilness that is Alice to my house that early."

And the hooker in question makes an appearance. "I knew that if I didn't send her to get you, you wouldn't show up. I wanted you here."

I took one look at Rose, and the bitch was pouting at me, so I rolled my eyes and blew off her rude wake up call.

And then I looked at her again. "Rosie? If you ever get tired of my brother, come to my place dressed in that hot ass gangster girl costume, and we can have some fun."

She laughed, and my brother's eyes damn near popped from their sockets.

"If you weren't my sister, I would say that's hot, but you are. So EWWWW!"

I laughed and walked away to mingle some.

I danced with a few people, and by the time the theme of the party was announced I had been molested by Batman, Superman, Robin, Iron Man, Wolverine, and WONDER WOMAN! I thought the superheroes were the good guys. So anyways, back to the theme for this party. I had no idea it was supposed to be one of those murder mystery parties, but it was. And I just happened to pull the paper that said victim from the hat.

I pretended to be dead and disappeared from the room. Evidently Emmett and Jasper decided to play the victims too. As soon as I was in my room I tried to shut the door and was stopped by two gorgeous men.

Before I could say anything Jasper was attacking my mouth, and Emmet's hands were all over my shoulders and back.

"You look so hot baby. I just want to rip this costume off of you and have my way with you."

I couldn't help the moan that came out at Emmett's words. My hands found their way into Jasper's blond locks and I pulled him even harder against me while Emmett started kissing my neck. I was in heaven.

Jasper pulled away from my lips and started kissing his way down my neck. He pulled away long enough to tell me he was the one that pulled the killer paper out of the hat. With one last kiss to my lips he left the room to go finish out the game. Emmett led me over to the bed and pulled me down on it with him.

We dozed off for a while, and I awoke to Jasper sitting on the side of the bed. He looked at me and smiled, telling me Carlisle figured out the whole thing, and that this evening's portion of the party was over. Emmett was still snoring into my back, and I pulled Jasper down to lay with us.

Jasper started kissing me, and I felt one of his hands move behind me. it wasn't more than a couple of seconds before I felt Emmett's hands rubbing my sides, and moving around to cup my breasts.

"As sexy as this costume is, it has to go baby." Jasper started kissing down my neck, unhooking the front of my corset as he moved lower and lower.

Emmett turned my head to him and took over kissing my lips. I felt Jasper's hands on the waistband of my skirt.

Without moving away from Emmett I raised my hips enough for him to slide the skirt off of me. as soon as he had thrown it to the floor I felt his lips skimming up my right calf to my knee, before he went back to my left ankle to start all over again.

Emmett broke away from my mouth, only to move his amazing lips down to my breasts.

Jasper finally reached his destination and I felt his tongue sliding into my already dripping pussy.

"Ohhh God!"

"Not God darling, Jasper."

"Don't stop damnit!"

And he didn't. He brought me to the brink of a mind blowing orgasm, and then he stopped.

I felt Emmett pull away from me. I started to protest and then I felt the most wonderful feeling in the world.

Emmett slid his massive cock all the way inside me and started fucking me. The next thing I registered was Jasper's gorgeous cock in my face. I opened my mouth and let him slide in. I was being thoroughly fucked from both ends, and it was the greatest feeling in the world.

It didn't take long before I was moaning in ecstasy around Jasper. I felt both boys tense up and then both came simultaneously. It was so fucking hot.

We fell onto the bed, a mass of sweaty limbs. All three of us were completely sated.

I fell asleep wrapped in two wonderfully warm pairs of arms.

AN: there is possibly another chapter, continuing the Halloween party. I'm going to try to finish it by the weekend. No promises though.


End file.
